Celos
by NashiDragneelHeartfiliaNaruto
Summary: Natsu se dará cuenta de lo que siente de una manera muy usual los celos, ya lo se no se me dan bien los summary pero denle una oportunidad, esta historia esta dedicada a GusMUFC7 espero que os guste ;)


**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo fic este fic esta dedicado a GusMUFC7 espero que te guste y a ustedes también.**

**Disclaimer: fairy tail no me pertenece, si no ya lucy y Natsu tendrían por lo menos dos hijos ;), bueno sin más dilación a leer**

**Celos**

Este era un día normal en el gremio,, duendes bailando, cerdicornios volando hacia narnia y dragones medio sirena nadando en tierra firme... nahhh ahora en serio todos estaban en el gremio como siempre grey quitándose la ropa con una Juvia acosadora detrás de una columna y Natsu pidiéndole a Erza que luche con el pero ella estaba concentrada en su pastel de fresa.

Mientras esto pasaba cierta rubia estaba en la barra del gremio como siempre, mientras mira le servia un jugo de manzana, Lucy estaba mirando a cierto peli-rosa que se había cansado de Erza y se fue a luchar con Grey, esta suspiro ella no entendía como se había enamorado de ese chico tan infantil, y si se había enamorado para que negar lo obvio pero es que no sabia como hacer para que el Dragneel se fijara en ella.

-Lu-chan, en que piensas- le pregunto Levy

-Ah levy-chan, en nada- dijo la rubia para volver a suspirar

-es Natsu verdad- dijo Levy adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia

-Tan obvio es

-si

-Levy-chan ya no se que hacer- dijo Lucy

-pues dicelo y ya

-no puedo hacer eso, a demás, no creo que le guste

-por que dices eso

-creo que el ama a Lissana

-Lu-chan...

-pero no estoy segura, es que no se la verdad, si por lo menos diera algún signo de que le guste...

-hey Lu-chan- pero fue interrumpida por la rubia

-Hay dios que llego tarde, me tengo que ir Levy-chan luego nos vemos-y sin decir nada mas la maga celestial se fue

-Hey levy a donde se a ido Luce?- pregunto Natsu que había visto a Lucy salir corriendo

-pues no se Natsu, dijo que llegaba tarde y se fue corriendo, a lo mejor tiene una cita- dijo levy picaramente haber que hacia el dragneel

-una cita...-repitio Natsu tapando sus ojos con su flequillo, para luego salir corriendo por donde se había ido Lucy

_**En una tienda de pastelillos**_

-Ufff, menos mal que llegue a tiempo, por poco y me quedo sin los nuevos pastelillos especiales que solo van a estar a la venta hoy- dijo Lucy muy feliz comiéndose uno de los pastelillos

_**Mientras con cierto DS de fuego**_

-Como que en una cita, como encuentre al bastardo que se atreve a toca a Mi Lucy lo mato, pero espera MI Lucy, esto no es así a mi no me gusta Lucy ¿o si?, nosotros somos compañeros nada mas pero entonces por que me siento mal al pensar eso, por que creo que necesito mas, no sera...- pensaba Natsu mientras que sin darse cuanta había llegado a la habitación de Lucy- creo que cuando llegue se lo diré

_**En el Gremio**_

-Ohayo Levy-chan, gomen por haberme ido sin decir nada pero es que si no se acababan los pastelillos edición limitada

-no pasa nada Lu-chan, pero no te has encontrado con Natsu

-no ¿por que?

-porque cuando te fuiste el te siguió, pero si no os habéis encontrado pues nada, hey Lu-chan porque no vamos a dar una vuelta

-Vale

Mientras la dos jóvenes estaban paseando iban hablando de trivialidades y así pasaron un buen rato,hasta que..

-hey coneja, ven no te habrás olvidado de que hemos quedado hoy verdad- dijo Gajeel a Levy

-pues claro que no ahora mismo iba a ir a buscarte, bueno adiós Lu-chan nos vemos

-adios- dijo Lucy que estaba por irse a su casa cuando un chico le saluda

-Hola Lucy cuanto tiempo sin verte como estas- le pregunta el chico a lucy

-Ah cuanto tiempo Haru, casi ni te reconozco la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando tu padre y el mio quedaron para hacer negocios no

-es cierto, pero mientras ellos hablaban nos divertíamos juntos

-es cierto-dijo Lucy

-Hey por que no damos una vuelta y me cuentas como has estado todo este tiempo- le propuso Haru

-pues claro y de paso tu también me cuentas como has estado

Así los dos se pasaron la tarde charlando, al parecer Haru tenia una prometida y se iba a casar dentro de unos meses e invito a Lucy a la boda, a lo que ella acepto gustosa, también hablaron de libros y muchas cosas mas, al final se hizo tarde y haru acompaño a Lucy a su casa

-Es aquí gracia por acompañarme- dijo Lucy a haru, mientras Natsu miraba por la ventana sin ser nota, lo único es que no podía oír lo que decían

-no hay de que, espero verte en la boda Elie va a estar encantada de conocerte, la verdad le hable un poco de ti y de lo que hacíamos de mas chicos

-enserio, yo también tengo ganas de conocerla por lo que me has contado es una gran chica, bueno adiós

-Adios Lucy y suerte con Natsu- le dijo haru ya que la rubia le hablo de él

-gracias- y le beso la mejilla para despedirse, después Haru se fue y la rubia entro a su casa, cuando entro se encontró con Natsu, pero tenia una cara seria

-quien es el- pregunto Natsu sin mirarla a los ojos

-natsu, que te pasa-le pregunto Lucy

-he dicho que quien es él- gruño natsu asustando a Lucy, para luego cogerle de las muñecas y pegarla a la pared

-Na..Natsu que te pasa, por que actuas asi- quiso saber la maga

-que que me pasa tu me pasas Lucy, tu eres mía y de nadie mas entendido, no quiero que estés con ningún nombre que no sea yo por desde el momento en que nos conocimos tu eres mía entendido- dijo Natsu para luego besar a Lucy, ella al principio estaba en shock por lo que dijo Natsu pero luego correspondió el beso gustosa, al final tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno

-entiendo, pero entonces tu eres mio y de nadie mas

-exacto, entonces Lucy tu quieres ser...¿Mi novia?- pregunto por fin Natsu y soltando a Lucy

-si quiero Natsu, pero por que estabas tan celoso- quiso saber la rubia

-bueno, pero antes que nada, quien era ese- dijo natsu

-O sea que estabas celoso de Haru, no tienes de que preocuparte Natsu Haru es solo un amigo de cuando vivía con mi padre, el era el único amigo que tenia entonces y él ahora esta comprometido y me invito a su boda- dijo Lucy haciendo que Natsu se alivie y se avergüence un poco

-ahhh- dijo natsu

-Bueno ya es tarde por que no duermes aquí- dijo Lucy, sorprendiendo a Natsu pero este acepto enseguida

_**A la mañana siguiente en el Gremio**_

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a Natsu y a Lucy, Lucy llevaba puesta la bufanda de Natsu cosa que dejo asombrado a todos en el gremio

-Ohayo minna- dijo Lucy sonriendo mas feliz que nunca

-hey idiotas tengo que deciros algo- dijo Natsu subido a una de las mesas del gremio- Lucy y yo somos novios o sea que no quiero que ninguno de vosotros pervertidos quiero que le toque ni un pelo

-Todas la chicas del gremio gritaron un Kyaaaa colectivo haciendo que los demás se taparan la orejas, después de eso el maestro dijo- Esto merece una fiesta- y en todo el día se monto una fiesta por la nueva pareja

**Bueno hasta aquí este fic espero que les haya gustado acepto halagos y tomatazos reconstructivos si pueden ser, bueno se despide na-chan y no se olviden de dejar un review bye ;) ¿review?**


End file.
